


wanna be mine starting from today?

by 119z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119z/pseuds/119z
Summary: “i actually wanted to… to confess…” jaemin trailed off a little nervously. he opened his mouth to continue the idea although he's cut off by mark speaking up suddenly.“confess?” he questioned confusedly. his eyes light up after a second and he leans forward on the table, gesturing for jaemin to do the same before he whispered conspiratorially. “did you murder someone?”





	wanna be mine starting from today?

**Author's Note:**

> title is from confession by astro!

na jaemin was a massive flirt. it was common knowledge that he liked complimenting people, sending them pretty smiles here and there on the daily. it was no surprise to anyone that he had his own fan club of admirers; he was also kind and gave good advice, so no one had it in him to hate him, but despite being a naturally coquettish person, jaemin wasn't really good at dealing with his own feelings for anyone.

maybe if the person he liked happened to be someone that wasn’t active part of his life, who had the same friends as he did, he would’ve considered acting on his feelings sooner, but things happened and jaemin had to stupidly fall in love with his best friend. he didn’t want to risk the current state of their relationship, he liked being friends with mark and he didn’t want that to change.

except jaemin was not only stupidly in love, but he was also just stupid. in general.

jaemin heaved out a sad sigh, slumping on the table dejectedly. he didn’t know how people did this, the whole confessing thing, it seemed too tiring and stressing. if only there was a way of somehow knowing if whoever you liked reciprocated your feelings, it would make everything way easier, sparing people of heartbreak.

he let out another distressed sigh, deciding to take out his phone from his back pocket, hoping to check social media to distract himself for a while, only for his own tweet to stare back at him mockingly.

 

**nana                 @namints**

if this tweet reaches 20k likes, i’ll confess to my crush

**1539 retweets     25k likes**

 

in all honesty, jaemin could have passed it off, delete the tweet and move on, but he knew his friends wouldn't leave him alone if he did so — he regretted betting with renjun, especially considering that if renjun won he would have to confess his feelings for mark, but he seriously didn't think his tweet would reach twenty thousand likes in the span of two hours. it turned out he had just forgotten a very important detail: donghyuck, mark and renjun combined were followed by almost half of twitter and _everyone_ loved a good confession.

he also knew that if he wasn't the one to express his feelings to mark, it would be renjun — jeno could only put it off for so long (bless him and his pure heart) —, which would lead to awkward conversations and an even bigger mess he didn't want to be a part of, so he sucked it up and decided to face his worries like a big boy while drowning his sorrows in a cup of coffee. he knew the barista was staring at him with something akin to pity with a touch of amusement, given that jaemin had practically inhaled three cups of the strongest coffee in the shop, but they weren't really in any position to complain or call him out for it since _he_ was the one spending all his money on coffee and therefore doing them a favour and giving them more income.

he looked at the clock behind the counter with a heavy heart, his nervousness getting the better of him the more time passed. mark wasn’t even late, there were still a good fifteen minutes to the time they had agreed on the meeting, but jaemin had been in the shop for so long that he felt as if two years had already passed.

when the door to the café opened again with its usual jingle resounding through the small interior, jaemin _almost_ bolted out of his seat to leave the shop. it was mark who had just come in, unfortunately causing jaemin’s nerves to flare up. he tried to regain some composure by taking deep breaths, hiding his hands under the table so mark wouldn’t notice they were shaking.

shooting the elder a small smile, jaemin offered to order something for him, partly so he could take some time to properly ground himself without looking like a fool in front of mark but also so he could leave a good impression in mark. after all, this was their first time meeting each other outside of social media conversations.

he approached the counter with small steps, ordering two small vanilla macchiatos for both of them, and returned to the table as soon as he had paid. mark thanked him with a small smile that left jaemin melting in his seat.

“so what did you want to talk about?” mark cocked his head a little to the side, a motion so cute that jaemin might just throw caution to the wind and kiss him right here. his trail of thought stops when the boy's face fell and a frown replaced his peaceful features. “did i something wrong?”

“no!” jaemin all but screamed as soon as those words left mark's mouth. he chose to ignore the ugly stares the other customers are giving them in favour of grabbing mark's hand that was laying on the table, intertwining their fingers.

jaemin felt a bit of confidence come back to him when mark admired their fingers wide-eyed, with the most adorable blush on his cheeks, the tips of his ears also coloured a deep shade of red. he's holding his hand loosely enough for mark to let go if he wanted to, but the other simply looked down to his coffee shyly as he squeezed jaemin's hand in his. “no, i-” he said, much softer this time. “you didn't do anything wrong, stop worrying or you're going to age before time.”

the laugh his words pushed through mark's lips was gratifying to jaemin and he allowed himself to relax in his seat, taking a sip from his macchiato and licking his lips in anticipation.

“i actually wanted to… to confess…” jaemin trailed off a little nervously. he opened his mouth to continue the idea although he's cut off by mark speaking up suddenly.

“confess?” he questioned confusedly. his eyes light up after a second and he leans forward on the table, gesturing for jaemin to do the same before he whispered conspiratorially. “did you murder someone?”

jaemin stared at mark for a few minutes in disbelief. maybe he didn't hear that right?

“i'm sorry, what?”

“did you kill someone? you know, like burying a knife deep in between someone’s ribs kind of thing.”

jaemin took a moment to process the information, waiting for the words to make sense in his mind. he didn't expect mark to be into murders or anything of the sort -- the way his eyes had lit up as soon he mentioned it was a little creepy --, but he doesn’t have the time to question for the boy’s sanity, since the more he thinks about it, the funnier it gets and soon enough he's throwing his head back in a hearty laugh. it went on for a long time, so much that there were tears in his eyes that he hurried to wipe.

when his laughter finally died down, mark was watching him with a pout on his lips. jaemin wanted to kiss it off him. so he did just that, standing up a bit to comfortably lean across the table to press his lips against the older.

he wasn't really sure where he had gotten the courage to do so, but mark's lips were soon moving against his own and he could feel a small smile start to form on his lips. they pulled apart after a while and the happy grin on mark's face that he was failing to contain was far better than anything else he had ever witnessed ( _yes, he was_ whipped _, but could you blame him when you have the prettiest boy in the world smiling at you?)._

the giggle mark let out after jaemin had retreated back to his seat was incredibly rewarding, he wanted to lean in, press their lips together again until their lips were swollen. instead, he cleared his throat with a small smile, reaching forward to hesitantly clasp their hands together, giving mark enough space to back out and unlace their fingers.

his smile only grew when he felt mark squeezing his hands just like it had happened earlier, although this time it was even more reassuring as if he was telling jaemin that he wanted the same thing as him. he thought it was ridiculous when jaemin hadn't even said a word to him regarding his feelings and simply went and kissed him without even knowing if it was okay and even though mark had kissed back with as much fervour, he wanted him to know the full story. so he started talking.

he reminisced when they had first talked, on the replies a stupid tweet about a game that had jaemin hooked. he told him about the nights he'd spend wide awake, clearly fighting off sleep just because mark was revisiting an essay for class and he didn't want him to feel alone. mark snorted at that since jaemin had only lasted twenty minutes on the phone with him before he had fallen asleep. jaemin flushed a bright red at the offhanded mention of him _snoring_ through the phone, slapping mark's hand softly with a whine.

at first, before they had actually become friends, it was just some mindless flirting, but then jaemin started harbouring feelings for him and he became more sweet, more doting, hoping for mark to catch on. and all he could think about was _markmarkmark_ , he needed to talk to him every day, when mark was busy he would whine to renjun so much that the other hung up on him more than once, letting jaemin to wallow in his own miserableness.

mark listened to him intently, his cheeks never losing that sweet pink colour that only darkened depending on what he said. he was glowing so brightly, looking so happy and jaemin was suddenly really grateful for renjun and his impatience because now mark was sliding in the booth next to him with the biggest smile on his face and he looked absolutely beautiful.

jaemin distantly thought that renjun would gag if he saw them both here, like this, but mark started leaning in again. he brushed their noses together sweetly before pressing their lips together once more. jaemin wanted to spend the whole day like this.

he nipped at mark’s bottom lip teasingly, smiling when mark laughed between the kiss.

when they parted ways, the cashier was giving them a nasty look, but to jaemin, nothing else mattered but the boy in front of him. jaemin hoped he’d get to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/jiiaes) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iena)


End file.
